


It Just Slipped

by Yoh_ii



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh_ii/pseuds/Yoh_ii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth really had the biggest mouth ever. He should have known his brain to mouth filter would fuck up one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Slipped

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little thing and it turned into a 3k one-shot. Don't ask me, I don't know how. Also, is it obvious I get a reeeaaal big kick out of Seth saying please?
> 
> I might have been listening to "Love me like you do" by Ellie Goulding while writing the sexy-bit. Maybe. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

The night had started normally enough. They'd- Seth, Roman, and Dean- had their tag team match at Monday Raw. Won it after giving the audience the best they could; they had made it their mission to always go all out, no matter their location, and no matter their opponents. This was their career, and their livelihood. Everything they put their bodies through was for their fans. For Seth, there was nothing more rewarding than the cheers of the fans, and the thought that he might inspire someone in the audience like the older wrestlers had inspired him when he was younger.

After three grueling hours of promos and matches, and a lot of booing from the crowd, their work was done. Packing up was a mechanic task, Seth just stuffing whatever was his inside his bag, watching Dean do the same. Roman took more time folding his shirts, and making sure to put his shoes on top of everything. The man was oddly fond of his footwear. Seth smiled; almost as much as he was fond of his hair.

"You look starstruck already, and we're not even in the hotel yet," Dean nudged him with his elbow, eyebrows raised in question as he motioned to Roman with his head. Dean knew about their little...arrangement. Didn't have much of an option on knowing, actually. Only a month into their little stress relieving game, and Dean had walked in on Seth grabbing a kneeling Roman's hair and eagerly fucking his mouth. Dean has screamed like he'd seen a ghost, swore he threw up a little, and then didn't let them live it down since.

He was also a nosy as fuck bastard, and had gotten Seth drunk enough to have him spilling his guts. Only six shots of tequila had inebriated him enough to confess to Dean in stuttered, awkward pauses that _yeah, Roman was a pretty nice fuck, but dammit if he didn't have the best fucking smile ever and was generally just a pretty great guy_. He doesn't remember much, but apparently he then went on to tell Dean how much he liked Roman, and that they would make the best married couple ever because of their work. Seth refused to believe any of that was true.

"You look like you want me to punch your nose in- but wait, you always do," he said between clenched teeth, Dean's sharp grin at his words diffusing the tension he was feeling. It was how they generally showed affection for each other. Tease the hell out of each other, with a couple of hard back slaps thrown in. It wasn't hard, with Dean being so Dean-ish.

"You girls finish whispering to each other?" Roman asked, leaning against the door frame, bag hanging from his shoulder, "I want to go back to my room, take a three hour shower, and sleep for twenty hours," he groaned, sending Seth a little smirk when he mentioned showering. Dean nudged him again, wiggling his eyebrows, a sly smirk curling his lips.

"We're finished, aren't we Seth?"

"Been finished for almost a year already," Seth smiled. It widened when Dean feigned a pout. 

"Then let's get going," Roman said, and without waiting for a response was already grabbing Seth and Dean by the arms, dragging them to their car.

The car ride was silent and short. They were all too tired to even try and open their mouths, though Seth did see Dean attempt it a couple times. Dude didn't know when to chill and just shut up.

"See you tomorrow," Dean waved when they reached their rooms-- Roman and Seth would be rooming together, and only because they got the literal short end of the stick. Dean actually made them draw straws and won a hotel room to himself, "please remember our rooms are right next to each other, and the walls are thin and I will record you and sell it on e-bay for a lot of money," he said with a nonchalance that was truly enviable. And a shit eating grin that Seth suddenly wanted to rip off his face. Roman's arm curling around his waist was the only thing that stopped him.

"You know you like it," Roman said with a smug smirk, making Dean's face scrunch up and flip them the middle finger before he was stomping inside his room-- sticking his tongue out as he went. He'd told Seth that he _still_ couldn't get the image of Seth and Roman getting it on. There'd been a lot more fake-heaving and gagging noises involved at that time.

It wasn't long before they were ready to settle down to bed, their weariness catching up to them all at once. There were two queen sized beds in the room, and normally they would have shared it; but only when they were horny enough to. Their relationship was still just that of friends that got each other off once in a while. It didn't matter if Seth's drunk self wanted a white picket fence, and two and a half kids with Roman. Not to mention Roman already had a daughter from his previous marriage.

Arms wrapping around him from behind made Seth pause, the shirt he was about to put on hanging limp in his hands. It wasn't always that Roman gave him any signs of affection outside of sex. Not entirely surprising though-- Roman was a tactile person, and Seth kinda loved him for it. In a completely platonic way _of course._

"Come to bed with me?" It was more of a question than a statement, and who was Seth to resist this kind of request; especially when he was so close, the words being whispered against his ear. It was incredible the kind of effect Roman's voice alone had on him. Never had he responded to someone else so strongly.

Seth was turning around in Roman's hug without much thought, leaning forward and claiming lips that were already open and responsive to him. He was quick in licking inside, sliding their tongues together, groaning because _he loved kissing Roman_. It was a hurried kiss from the start, the adrenaline from before coming back full force. He tangled his hands in Roman's hair, tilting their heads and trying to dive deeper, the kiss getting messier. He tugged hair, swallowed a groan and gave back one of his own, his pants restricting and tightening when Roman broke their kiss only to yank his head to the side and sharply bite his neck.

It always started like this. With Roman making the first move, Seth responding far quicker than he ever had before. His body was weirdly attuned to Roman's; every breath, and every caress. Roman was fucking enrapturing like that-- their relationship was nothing more than friends who fucked sometimes, but the way Roman would reverently run his hands through Seth's hair and cup his jaw before kissing him as if he was something precious made him love their interactions even more. 

It took no more than a few minutes before Seth was wearing nothing, laying down on the bed and watching Roman strip. It wasn't exactly coordinated, and definitely not professional, but just seeing more skin- skin he'd touched and tasted before- had Seth on edge, wanting to reach out and touch again, and never stop touching. He sat up, intending to do just that, but Roman was there, slowly pushing him back and crawling over him, stealing what was left of his breath in another kiss.

The tiredness Seth had felt before was pushed to the back of his mind, the fog that came with being with Roman quickly taking over and making him dizzy. It probably wasn't normal to be hard in 0.1 seconds flat, or as soon as he felt Roman's arms around him, but he was. And now with their skin touching from hip to chest, Roman's hands wandering across his stomach and lower, his mouth covering Seth's nipple and sucking; none of it left much room for thinking. They'd been intimate enough times to understand each other, to know what turned the other on, and Seth was glad Roman was putting all his knowledge to good use.

Things sort of blurred together for Seth, his head spinning when Roman pushed him up and knelt in front of him, parting his thighs and nuzzling his hip. He might have said something, but Seth wasn't paying attention- _couldn't_ pay any attention, and then he was leaning down, taking Seth in and _fuuuuck yeah_. Seth stared at the black hair pooling on his stomach, reaching a hand to tug it out of the way, wanting an undisturbed view of Roman's lips wrapped around his cock.

Seth could have sworn he closed his eyes for a second-- just one second to calm down because otherwise it would be over embarrassingly fast- and when he opened them he was staring down at Roman, bracing his hands on the hard chest below, taking Roman in inch by inch, savoring the stretch and the pain. Committing to memory Roman's glassy eyes, his kiss swollen lips. Seth moaned, unapolegetically loud- _fuck you Dean_ \- lowering himself completely, feeling sparks shoot up his spine; of pain and pleasure, and just knowing that it was Roman inside of him was enough to make him want to rut down without a second thought.

Roman gave him no choice, grabbing him by the hips before thrusting up, grinding up against him. The pace was fast, not wholly coordinated, and the best thing Seth'd ever felt. Every time Roman angled his hips _just so_ Seth saw stars, his spine arching as he tried to match his own thrusts down, wanting Roman _deeper and faster, and harder_.

"Harder, hm?" Roman groaned, a noise deep in his throat and one Seth knew could make him do whatever Roman wanted. He realized he'd spoken his thoughts out loud, but Seth was past the point of caring, shamelessly grabbing his own neglected cock, stroking and tugging in time with Roman's thrust, feeling Roman brushing against his pleasure spot deep inside him and letting out another wanton noise.

" _Please_ , please, harder-" he begged, not caring how he sounded, or the words that kept pouring out of him after that- "So fucking good- inside me, _yeah baby, so good_ ",- just knowing the effect they had on Roman, feeling the man beneath him tensing, the muscles underneath his palm clenching. His thrusts were coming in earnest now, relentless as each one pushed against Seth's spot, almost bucking him off the other man. Seth couldn't get another word out between his moans, though a surprised yelp did come out when in a flurry of movement he was on his back, legs spread out and almost to his shoulders. The sound hiccuped, and turned into a pleasured sob, feeling Roman pound inside faster with the new position.

Seth was so close, feeling his inside turning into liquid fire, the heat spreading down his stomach and all the way to the tip of his toes. It was whole and consuming. He wrapped both arms around Roman's shoulder, feeling the muscles working underneath, the other man panting raggedly against his cheek, murmuring endearments and occasionally kissing his neck in sloppy, noisy kisses. One of Roman's hand sneaked in between them, finding Seth's hard erection, pumping hard, circling the sensitive head with his thumb.

With a few more deep thrusts, the hand around his cock not slowing down, Seth was arching up, stripes of white streaming out and down the sides of Roman's hand, landing on both of their stomachs. He cursed in a low, keening voice;

"I love you-" and then Roman was tensing, giving him a brutal thrust before they became stilted, searching his mouth as he bit down on Seth's lips, moaning low as his own completion came over him.

Seth closed his eyes, cursing himself as Roman rolled off of him a few seconds after he calmed down. Him and his stupid, big mouth. Why- how? - did he say that? What they had was enough for Seth, and yet he'd gone and messed everything up by getting feelings involved; and really he should have known he was going to fuck it up one time or another from the time he'd noticed he liked Roman's company outside of bed as much as he did on it. The word had come out of nowhere. Never in the past months that they've been friends with something extra on the side had he thought them. And yet, as Seth mulled them over in his mind, they didn't feel as wrong as he thought they would. That gave him more reason to panic.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Seth stared dumbly as Roman turned to look at him from sitting position on the edge of the bed. He would have thought the other man would be halfway across the damn hotel and as far away from him as he could.

"You said you love me," Roman frowned, reaching a hand to Seth as if to touch him, but letting it drop by his side a second later. Seth didn't know if it was wishful thinking on his part, or if Roman's eyes really were shinning with a sorts of hope; his mouth twisted in a confused scowl.

"I know. You can pretend I didn't, if you want," Seth shrugged, trying to calm down and be the mature adult he knew he was. He couldn't say anything else, nor would he try to take back his words. The more the minutes passed, the more sure he was of what he felt for Roman.

"I'm-" Roman started, but stopped just as fast, running a hand raggedly through his hair.

"Look, just forget about it," Seth said, sitting up on the bed gingerly. There was drying cum and lube all over his stomach, and he just knew he was going to be sore for days. It was kind of awkward having a conversation about forgetting things when they'd just finished having some of the best sex Seth'd ever had. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Standing up kind of hurt, and wow wasn't that a nice reminder that Seth had royally fucked up after being royally fucked. At the moment, the reality of what just happened wasn't hitting him, but Seth knew he could curse himself more and probably end up punching a wall when he had enough time to himself. How he ended up ruining a mutually beneficial relationship- damn his stupid mouth- by saying the shitty things that ran through his head he didn't know.

"I'm just gonna leave, make Dean switch with me," Seth made a face as he wiped himself down, pulling on his shirt and pants again. Dean would probably ask for the whole stupid story before he even considered trading his single-bed room with his, but right now Dean knowing everything was better than staying here with Roman and feeling like he was gonna suffocate. His chest was tight, and Seth could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped some degrees because he couldn't stop shivering. The food they'd snacked on backstage was rolling in his stomach, and he was pretty sure it was a miracle it wasn't all over the floor by now.

Seth took three steps toward the door, intent on leaving before he could do anything more and ruin whatever was left of the mess he'd made.

Arms wrapped around him from behind for the second time that night, making him startle. He dropped the bag he'd picked up, hands coming up to grip Roman's forearms where they crossed on his stomach. Seth thought his heart might beat right through his chest, the force of it making his breath hitch and then come out in ragged pants. If he didn't have any heart conditions before, he was pretty sure he was well on his way to getting some if Roman kept up with his little back hugs out of nowhere.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going? I just told you- I know you don't want me here-"

"And when did I say that? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one out of us," Roman joked, though Seth could still feel some hesitancy in his voice, as if he wasn't sure he was saying the right thing.

"You got away as soon as you could-"

"I didn't want to squish you?" Roman cut him off, though it sounded more like a question than a statement, and Seth was just getting more confused by the second, not understand why Roman was preventing him from leaving the room when seconds before he'd looked at him as if he couldn't believe Seth said what he did.

"I- what? Just, let me go Roman, come on," Seth scowls, trying to pry Roman's arms off of him. He knows he's not trying as hard as he could, and he curses that part of himself that wants this- this closeness. And curses Roman even more for feeding the disgusting needy part of him that wants to just melt back into Roman's hold and do what they just did all over again. Minus the whole confession coming out of nowhere crap.

"No- stop, just look at me," Roman turns him around, brown eyes- he'd taken his contacts off and Seth was fucking glad for it because as good as Roman looked with them on, his natural, warm eyes were better- looking intently into his. It was uncomfortable being stared at like that, and Seth fought the urge to close his eyes, back away until he bumped into the door behind him and run away from the hope that was unfurling in his chest. It wasn't fair.

"I was surprised, you definitely caught me off guard there," Roman said quietly, intimate in the way his forehead came to rest on Seth's, noses just barely brushing together. He was warm; Seth could feel it transferring to him, the point of contact almost burning on his end. He didn't want to let himself hope, to think that what they've been sharing for the past year was more than what he thought the first time it happened. Seth hadn't planned in feeling more, hadn't anticipated the way his heart would want to burst out of his chest whenever Roman gave him _the look_ that would let Seth know he wanted time alone with him. 

"What are you saying?" Seth sighed, arms hanging loosely by his side. He wanted to wrap them around Roman, and kiss him until he forgot Seth even said anything in the first place. But Roman just stared, an oddly fond look in his eyes and a chuckle rumbling in his chest.

"I think it's pretty obvious-"

Both of them jumped when Seth's phone rang, a shrill sound in the otherwise quiet room. They looked at each other, confused. Who would be calling at almost three in the morning? With reluctance that Seth hoped wasn't too obvious, he took a few steps back, fishing his phone from his back pocket. Dean?

"Hello-"

"-pretty obvious that he loves you too, what kind of fucking idiot are you? Fo'real, are you blind? I'll even organize the fucking wedding- never mind that though! I warned you, and now I have a recording and I either get taken out to a fancy fucking restaurant, and given shady amounts of gifts or this baby is going up online and I'll be fucking rich. Don't test me, Rollins," and just like that, Dean hung up.

"Shit," Seth grinned, the expression being reflected on Roman's face.

"Come back to bed?" Roman stepped towards him again, arms coming up around Seth's shoulders, "maybe...you can, you know," he nuzzled Seth's face, and they'd just finished a round of sex but Seth could swear his dick gave an interested twitch when Roman placed a hard kiss to the underside of his jaw, "fuck me?"

Seth's brain short-circuit.

Dean cursed them and banged on their door an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt over in tumblr: something along the lines of "person A and person B are in a mutual friends with benefits relationship. one night right after orgasm, person A says 'i love you'."
> 
> When I read it, it just PING-ed with Rolleigns.


End file.
